Summer Nights
by MaggieMoves
Summary: A continuation of my iPod shuffle songfic: Summer Nights. I had more ideas that I wanted to grow on that I just could not type in 3 minutes. Enjoy! Lots 'o Fluff! Review!


Summer Nights was part of the iPod shuffle I did for Tower Prep, and I wanted to write more for this specific shuffle so I'm making it into a one shot :)

A.N. I got a request to do a Gabe/Suki story, and I will do that in a while, I think they're a cute couple, but I need to get in the mindset of them being a couple first before I write about them. I have to be motivated, and at the moment I am very motivated with CJ and Ian I think they're adorable :) so, yes, Gabe/Suki coming soon to a computer near you! Read on!

Gabe, Suki, CJ and Ian were sitting in a grassy area outside. It was hot outside, summer time in…wherever they were, and the sun was setting, casting an orange glow over the teens. Gabe was sitting by Suki.

"You want to kiss me."

"Gabe, that hyper-suasion is totally unfair." Suki replied. Overhearing the conversation, CJ and Ian laughed at their friends as they turned back to the sunset.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" CJ asked, but Ian wasn't looking at the sun.

"Yeah you are." CJ turned to look at Ian and her breath hitched in her chest at their close proximity. "I mean, yeah it is." She smiled and kept his gaze for a few moments before once again turning back to the beautiful view in front of them. Ian cleared his throat nervously and yawned and stretched (very dramatically, too). CJ glanced at him from the corner of her eye and rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms and turned to the still-stretching Ian.

"Ian, I don't need pre-flex to know what you're trying to do, you're not being very stealth about it."

"Who said I was trying to be stealth?" he smirked and lightly rested his arm around her shoulders. They enjoyed each other's company for a few moments when Ian noticed Gabe and Suki were no longer there, which meant Ian and CJ remained outside…alone.

He looked back at CJ, taking in her appearance. She was analyzing him; she saw things: joy, confusion, nervousness…lust. At first she was staring into his intense green eyes, and the next thing she knew, his lips were brushing closely against her own.

"It's almost curfew, Ian." They heard Whisper's voice come out of nowhere as they quickly shot apart from each other and Ian let out a frustrated sigh.

"Talk about motherly." Ian cursed under his breath.

"Come on Ian." CJ giggled as she pulled her…as she pulled Ian up off the ground.

"She did that on purpose." He said in a defeated tone, letting his arm rest around her shoulders once again.

"I know, come on." They wound through the halls of the dormitory until they came to a stop at Ian's room. "Well, goodnight Ian." She said softly and shyly.

"'Night C." he replied with a smile. He leaned down once again-

"Archer!" a monitor shouted loudly a few doors down before stalking off to another hallway.

"First Whisper, then monitors…is there anywhere in this crazy school where we can get any privacy at all?"

"Yes." CJ said plainly as she pushed Ian into his room, closed his door behind her and started to walk down the hall. Ian opened his door suddenly.

"Wait, Ceej! What are you talking about?" He yelled after her.

"I think you know." She said somewhat seductively while throwing in a wink for emphasis. "6:30 p.m. don't be late." And she stalked down the hallway and turned into her room, throwing another look down the hallway at Ian, who was still looking after her with a semi-confused look plastered on his face.

He walked back into his room and leaned against the closed door. "6:30" he repeated. "6:30" he repeated again, but with more understanding this time (and not to mention a huge smile on his face).

"Dude you're totally whipped." Ian found the closest hard object and chucked it at Gabe who immediately shut up.

:) Hope you liked it! Review if you know what CJ meant at the end. And if you don't know, review anyways! Oh and Happy (late) Thanksgiving my fellow Americans! God Bless America, God Bless your face, and if you sneezed while reading this, God Bless you. Peace off!


End file.
